My Foolish Immortal
by Anime Crazed
Summary: My first ficcy so rating is just to be safe. Its a songfic to Evanesence's My Immortal and is RyouBakura. Shounen-ai.


**Hello! And welcome to my first official fan fic! I hope you all enjoy it. Please, read and review. It's a one shot between Bakura and Ryou. **

**Please note: There is shounen-ai, yaoi, boy/boy relationship stuff in here, its not that bad but if you don't like, don't read. Simple really. Also, italics are song lyrics...that's all I think.**

**Oh, before I forget. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. Nor do I own Evanesence's My Immortal. They do. **

**Bakura's P.O.V**  
  
_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave._

_Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone._  
  
Two months ago, you disappeared, vanished, and were nowhere to be found. And yet, I feel you. Are you hiding from me? Scared to come out? What ever I have done, I am sorry. Forgive me, please.  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal; _

_this pain is just too real; _

_there's just too much that time cannot erase. _

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. _

_You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years. _

_But you still have all of me._  
  
I usually wouldn't admit it but I am feeling weaker, darker and more scared the longer you are away from me. Where are you?  
  
_You used to captivate me by your resinating light now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, _

_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. _

_These wounds won't seem to heal; _

_this pain is just too real; _

_there's just too much that time cannot erase. _

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. _

_You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, _

_and I held your hand through all of these years. _

_But you still have all of me_  
  
Your face, your voice. It once saved me from insanity, but now... it's the cause of it. Why? Why must the source that originally kept my insanity away be the cause of it? Is it because you are gone? Can't I live without you? Is that true? Have I been reduced to relying on you to live? To be my source of life? You can't be my life source if you aren't here.  
  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. _

_But though you're still with me. _

_I've been alone all along. _

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. _

_You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, _

_and I held your hand through all of these years. _

_But you still have all of me._  
  
Yes. You are still with me, and yes I am alone. It's making me crazy. I can feel you but I can't see you. Please, if you can hear me, come back. Come back to me...Ryou.   
  
**Normal P.O.V**  
  
Ryou Bakura sat in the corner of the cold room. How long had he been here for? How did he get here? Slowly he could hear a voice filtering through the black darkness.  
  
_I'm so tired of being here, _

_suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave, _

_I wish that you would just leave. _

_Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone._  
  
He looked up. "Bakura?" he asked, unsure. That voice sounded like him. He smiled sadly. There was an amount of truth to that song. Wherever he was, he could only just feel the presence of his yami and that annoyed him to no end. It wouldn't go away! "Why won't you show your self!?" Ryou called out, tears falling down his face. "You never hide so why start now!"  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal; _

_this pain is just too real; _

_there's just too much that time cannot erase._

_ When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. _

_You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, _

_and I held your hand through all of these years. _

_But you still have all of me._  
  
At this, Ryou stopped crying. For a fleeting second he could feel the feather light touch of his yami gently brushing his hair out of his face. He looked up, expecting to see his Yami's scowling face but was met with nothing, and the tears started falling again.  
  
_You used to captivate me by your resinating light,_

_ now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_ Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,_

_ your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. _

_These wounds won't seem to heal; _

_this pain is just too real; _

_there's just too much that time cannot erase. _

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. _

_You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, _

_and I held your hand through all of these years. _

_But you still have all of me_  
  
That part of the song was true too. Bakura's face did haunt all of Ryou's dreams and his voice was slowly driving him insane. Ryou laughed hysterically. "It's funny, you know," he said to the nothingness around him, "his voice used to calm me. I could sit there and listen to him for hours, his voice was that calming. And his face, so much like my own and yet so very different. I wonder how he is doing without me. Probably perfectly fine, he always was complaining about me. If only he knew..."  
  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._

_ But though you're still with me. _

_I've been alone all along. _

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. _

_You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, _

_and I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have all of me._  
  
The song was fading in volume slowly. Enveloping around the boy who was crying himself to sleep in his corner of darkness and loneliness.

He slapped himself. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. The way he acted towards Ryou was probably the reason he went away. The only time he showed Ryou any care was after bullies beat him up, and that wasn't because he was being nice. He used Ryou's body too and if it was battered and bruised it wouldn't be much use to him. Not only did he realise that he was the cause of Ryou's disappearance... "I've realised that I need you, Hikari. And it's taken your disappearance for me to figure it out. I'm sorry I never told you sooner but... I think...aishiteru." He smiled, for the first time in a long time, "Yes...aishiteru...Ryou." And tears that the ancient tomb robber thought he couldn't cry, fell from his eyes relentlessly. A bright light broke the darkness. Ryou stood up as he shielded his eyes from the bright silver light. "What?" As he got closer and close to where the light was coming from he could hear someone crying. "Who's there?" Ryou asked, sounding a little scared. 

"R...Ryou?" the person sniffled, "Oh my Ra! It's you!"

"Bakura?" Ryou asked, surprised as he was tackled to the ground as he felt the thief put his arms around Ryou.

"I can't believe it's you!" he cried into his shoulder.

"Of course it's me. Why are you so happy to see me?" Ryou asked as he hugged Bakura back and stroked his slivery hair.

"You...you've been trapped inside the Millennium Ring for over two months."

Ryou blinked. "I...I have? How did you find me?"

"I... I realised something."

"What?" Ryou gently asked.

"I realised that I need you and... that..." he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Aishiteru," Bakura whispered softly as he let go of Ryou and looked away, ready for Ryou to do something. Ryou's arms snaked around his middle.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that. I was so convinced that you'd never love me so I figured I'd be alone for the rest of my life and that's probably why I was trapped in the Ring." "What?" Bakura asked, slightly shocked.

"Aishiteru, Kura-kun." Ryou whispered before he gently pressed his lips to Bakura's and the darkness dispersed. When they pulled apart they were back in Ryou's house, on the lounge.

"You mean it Ryou?" Bakura asked.

The hikari nodded and Bakura smirked as he pulled Ryou into his lap and kissed him. Ryou snuggled into his Yami's embrace.

"Of course I mean it, my foolish immortal. Of course I do."


End file.
